


Body language

by bastiansbabe



Series: Hallo y Adios [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi rethinks wanting to leave Arsenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body language

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea based on Poldi's tweet, seen [here](http://arsenal-gunners.tumblr.com/post/100503411684/lukas-podolski-on-rumors-linking-him-to-sp-rs).

Lukas wasn’t sure if Wegner would be happy or pissed off by his latest tweet. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if the Frenchman would even understand it. His English wasn’t exactly perfect, even after all these years in England. Maybe that’s why Lukas had been bench lately; the inability to communicate.

He was sure he was going to be criticized for his latest outburst, but he didn’t care. He suddenly had a reason to stay at Arsenal. One that took him by surprise, but made him very happy. As if on cue, his doorbell rang and soon after, he was face to face with said reason.

“Hola.”

“Hola,” Lukas smiled. “Come in, please.”

“Gracias,” Alexis smiled as he walked in, holding some bags. “I brought, how do you say here? Take away.”

“Yes, take away. What kind?”

“Chinese.”

“Very nice,’’ Lukas grinned. “I’ve had enough English food for the week.”

Alexis laughed, “You don’t like?”

“I do, but I miss German food,” the blue-eyed man replied as the two sat on his living room floor.

“I understand. I miss food from my country, too.”

“Is it good?”

“Oh my God, yes,” the Chilean laughed. “It is some of the best food you will ever eat.”

“Oh, yes?”

“Absolutely,” Alexis replied, stealing a piece of sesame chicken from his teammate.

“Hey!” Lukas laughed.

“Que? Lo quieres?”

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“I asked if you wanted it,” Alexis smirked.

“I always want it,” Lukas whispered against the other man’s ear.

Alexis brought the bite to Lukas’ lips, watching as his tongue snaked around the piece of meat. He leaned in and slowly licked a drop of sauce from the blond’s lower lip.

Suddenly, food was the last thing on both their minds. Mouths and limbs became tangled as clothing was being eagerly yanked from their bodies. It was reminiscent of their escapade after the infamous ice bath they had shared. Neither was sure how or why it happened, but both were glad it did.

Three weeks later, here they were, on Lukas’ living room floor; naked, sweaty, and spent.

Alexis slowly licked the sweat from the side of Lukas’ neck, causing the German to let out a soft moan.

“Todo bien? Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect,” Lukas replied with a lazy grin. “Thank you.”

“For the food or the sex?” Alexis teased softly.

“For giving me a reason to stay.”


End file.
